Magus
While Arcanville's Academe specializes in making fine wizards out of young intelligent men to serve their country as they see fit, sometimes magic isn't enough. Seen as disdainful by some of the alumni of the wizards city, some choose to combine sword play and magic. This can be done out of your own volition but to be able to actually master the subject you would need to go to Ravenrift, and take the vow. All students who take up the sword and the book must make a vow to serve the country or suffer banishment or worse, and these are the spell-swords and move into all sorts of different fields of life, but there are some who go a step further who do not simply combine the two activities like a painter trying to simultaneously sculpt, but form it into one smooth process, sculpting and painting with one masterful tool. These are the Magus. Only fully acknowledged in the last few decades, these are still little known of in Drorn outside of The Alice Plains, but by those who do know them they are greatly respected. Not only do they take the same vow of the spell-swords they take a second, which due to the unuslay nature of their craft means a more severe punishment should they break an oath or service to a lord of the land. This weight over them would make you think they are a sombre and servile lot, but in truth as their position takes them all over this land, they are a free spirit sword for hire attitude as the cavaliers of old Leoshire. The reason they are given such freedom is the same as why they are given such strict chastisement, they are seekers of the strange. Their foundation (see below) was founded on the idea that some of those who took the way of the magi would be drawn to strange and unknown relics of the world, and they would need to wander the world to seek them. Still frowned upon by the Vatic, the few who have taken this path have been greatly respected but time will still tell, as even leashed they have a lot to uncover about the truth of their greater purpose. Role in the World The magi (or magus singular) are a kind of wandering knight, roaming throughout the land, doing good and being rewarded by the local lords. At some point in their life though they may wish to seek a questship though, when then leave Hilsyren and travel the world to see their destiny, whish is allowd but only with permission. They must have a satisfactory aknowledment from a respected lord of the land and permission for Ravenrift. They will then be free for a year at which point they can return and seek out another questship that will last for five years. After that they must return and must request a questship for ten years. After this it is technically a questship for fifty years but this has never happened. Faailure to do return to seek a questship, leaving the land without one, dabbling in dark or illegal magics, or undertaking actions seen as hostile to the lands is punished as is seen fit by the lord that they are currently in service to, or deffered to Ravenrift. Depending on the discretion the penance is usually a task or quest if they seek redemption, or if not emprisonment in Morguard if they are shameless of their crimes. Because of their inherant power, exile is never allowed, and should they flee the land a paladin would be sent to hunt them down. 'Mage Knights' History of the Magus Over a hundred and fifty years the wizard Galladarius Elderstar was investigating falling meteorites in Ranadon when he and his team were kidnapped. Forced into combat with no spellbook or components he used the high art of Spellweaving, the ability to break a spells magic down to component energies, to forge a sword out of the ore found within the meteorites. Not only did he break new ground in the use of magic and swordplay combined, learned he in the years to come he could communicate with his sword. This was thought to be a vast coincidence of magic but in the years to come he believed his sword was host to an ancient spirit of being. This brought him much contempt and even persecution which in the end drove him to leave far off lands in search of relics of this mysterious race. Decades later during the notorious Year of Hell, the practices of Galladarius were revived as a way to help battle the evil of Avernus. After this time though, Arcanville wished to keep these unorthodox practices alive but the Vatic did not like the connotations of such power wielded in such way that seemed to lead to madness in its founder, and this swayed the council of Ordinance. Eventually its chief advocate, Westraus Ravencloak came up with the concept of special division of mages who could fight as well, spell-swords, who would be at the command of the lords of the land, and used in times of need. This was agreed by the Council and it was the first time the magical education of Arcanville had been divided, and thus the new school that was build upon the onyx mine cliffs, was named Raven's Rift later changed to Ravenrift. For the most part this school taught basic fundamentals of combat and magic without using Galladarius's wild theories, and the spell-swords where only called out on rare occasions. It was only nearly fifty years later that the spell-swords of Ravenrift were wanted in great demand, for the War of the White Rose. Magic was one of the great deciding factors in this battle with Eridor and though it ended in a peace treaty many of these brave warriors were knighted. A great respect was given to these knighted individuals and the term 'mage-knight' was first informally used. Barely over a decade later the ever brewing troubles in Ranadon reached an all new peak and it looked like black magics were being used. Ravenrift being in the perfect place and being masters of magic were in the ideal situation to be of perfect use to the land, and as well as Darostious Spellweaver and Mathus Padomar (the current Throne Lords of The Alice Plains and Padomar), the 'mage-knights' and spell-swords became heroes. When Mathus Padomar eventually rose to be First Lord of all of Hilsyren, his close friendship with the Wizard Lord Darostious Spellweaver of Arcanville who became Second Lord only a short eight years later, declared the mage-knights official and their studies were fully supported. It was in this time that the head of the mage-knights, Azorius Steelback went on the trail on the long lost Galladarius. This journey took him to numerous foreign lands, mostly in the realm of Gotmair, but he found his work in the form of the Magus. Galladarius had become convinced his sword was possessed even though no detection, arcane, divine or alcemical could find anything. Then he discovered Magia, or at least the legends of it. Said to be the home of the first wizard Arcandallus, Magia vanished from the world even for people who were there at the time; a journey through that area would simply lead to the other side with no disorientation or magical remnants; the entire land was just gone. Though this was never explained, his theory about an entity being in his sword was mirrored there, though they embraced the belief and learned from it. Galladarius used his arcane knowledge to teach others he called Magus, in honour of the people of Magia, to try and seek out these spirits or beings as the Magians did. Most did not but one or two had, always in swords and always of strange metals from deep underground or found on the surface. They considered themselves bound to these swords, drawn to them by destiny for a great purpose, learning little by little as they were drawn to places. It seemed that these sentiences, with no name or knowledge of themselves were incomplete and only those who had readied their mind as they did, as Galladarius had done by accident, would make them complete again. Azorius could not deny what he saw, but feared these sentiences could be ultimately malign, or corrupting even if they did not know it, then he found the Elderstar Sword. Azorius wished only to bring it back to honour it when after using his magical channelling on his return to Hilsyren the sword awoke. It was not as it had been with Galladarius, it was a new personality made out of Azorius too, and thy both knew that these things were not evil. There was obvious contention with the Vatic regarding these mystiques entities controlling the warriors of Arcanville but it was agreed there was no controlling, and these things were lost and needed to be found. This was not sanctioned, but Azorius was not stopped from carrying on as he did. Legends of the Galladarius' Magus were spread and his teachings added to the school were the proper division between spell-sword and magus was made, but Azorius was convinced there was a higher purpose. His death many years later in the Reign of Shadows - the war with the drow - with an exemplary record of heroism, led to the ban being lifted on request from his successor, Orlando Slayander and the magus now may take the first step in unravelling the mystery of the bladebound. In 765 Orlando passed on the Elderstar sword to Azorius's son, Daitarun Steelback in hopes it would awaken but it did not. Daitarun now heads the Magus of Ravenrift under Orlando. Game Rules MODIFIED 18/7/14 Friday Pre Event Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 4d6 × 10 gp (average 140 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class skills The magus’s class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Level BAB Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special Spells per Day 0 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 1st +0 +2 +0 +2 Arcane pool, Bonded Sword'' '' 3 1 — — — — —''' ' 2nd +1 +3 +0 +3 Pool Strike '' 4 2 — — — — —''' ' 3rd +2 +3 +1 +3 Magus arcana 4 3 — — — — — 4th +3 +4 +1 +4 Spellstrike 4 3 1 — — — — 5th +3 +4 +1 +4 Bonus feat 4 4 2 — — — — 6th +4 +5 +2 +5 Magus arcana 5 4 3 — — — — 7th +5 +5 +2 +5 Fighter training 5 4 3 1 — — — 8th +6/+1 +6 +2 +6 Bonus feat, magus arcana 5 4 4 2 — — — 9th +6/+1 +6 +2 +6 Spell Defense Spell Defense (Sp): A magus of 9th level or higher can expend an arcane point from his weapon’s arcane pool as a free action; he then gains SR equal to his black blade’s ego until the start of his next turn. '''Spells' Can Access all wizard spells but with their stunted Progression Weapon and Armour Training A magus is proficient with all simple and martial weapons. A magus is also proficient with light armor. He can cast magus spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a magus wearing medium armor, heavy armor, or a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass magus still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Arcane Pool (Su) You choose one sword, and through a ritural bond yourself to it. Only through this sword can you use the following powers. At 1st level, the magus gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 his magus level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the magus prepares his spells. At 1st level, a magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. Pool Strike (Su) The magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a standard action to charge his free hand with energy. He can make a melee touch attack with that hand as a free action as part of activating this ability. If the touch attack hits, it releases the charge and deals 2d6 points of energy damage (acid, cold, electricity, or fire, chosen when he spends the arcane pool point to activate this ability). This touch attack can be chanelled through the magus' sword as if using spellstrike, even if the magus does not yet have spellstrike. If he misses with this attack, he can hold the charge for up to 1 minute before it dissipates. At 6th level, and every three levels thereafter, the amount of damage dealt by this attack increases by 1d6. Bonded Sword (Su) AS Wizards Bonded Item, has to be with your chosen sword. Spellstrike (Su) At 4nd level, whenever a magus casts a spell with a range of “touch” from the magus spell list, he can deliver the spell through any weapon he is wielding as part of a melee attack. Instead of the free melee touch attack normally allowed to deliver the spell, a magus can make one free melee attack with his weapon (at his highest base attack bonus) as part of casting this spell. If successful, this melee attack deals its normal damage as well as the effects of the spell. If the magus makes this attack in concert with spell combat, this melee attack takes all the penalties accrued by spell combat melee attacks. This attack uses the weapon’s critical range (20, 19–20, or 18–20 and modified by the keen weapon property or similar effects), but the spell effect only deals ×2 damage on a successful critical hit, while the weapon damage uses its own critical modifier. See FAQ/Errata at right for more information. Fighter Training (Ex) Starting at 10th level, a magus counts 1/2 his total magus level as his fighter level for the purpose of qualifying for feats. If he has levels in fighter, these levels stack. 'Black Blade (Ex)' At 3rd level, the bladebound magus’ gains a powerful sentient weapon called a black blade, whose weapon type is chosen by the magus (see sidebar). A magus with this class feature cannot take the familiar magus arcana, and cannot have a familiar of any kind, even from another class. Instead of the normal arcane pool amount, the bladebound magus’s arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/3 his level (minimum 1) plus his Intelligence bonus. This ability changes the Arcane Pool class feature and replaces the magus arcana gained at 3rd level. 'Black Blade Basics' A black blade is bonded to a particular magus, much like a familiar, but in more of a partnership than a master-servant relationship. Intelligence: This is the intelligence score of the black blade. It starts at 10 and increases by 1 for every two levels of the bladebound magus (at 3rd level, 5th level, and so on). Wisdom and Charisma: As the bladebound magus increases in level, so do the Wisdom and Charisma of the black blade. These abilities start at 6 and increase by 1 for every two levels of magus. Ego: A black blade starts with an ego of 5, and that ego increases as the blade becomes more powerful, as per Table: Black Blade Progression below. In cases where a wielder and the black blade come into conflict, like any intelligent item, a black blade can attempt to exert its dominance (see Intelligent Items). Due to its flexible and powerful nature, a black blade has a nonstandard ego progression. Languages and Skills: A black blade starts with Common as a language. As the black blade increases in Intelligence, it manifests knowledge of languages and arcane lore. Upon reaching an Intelligence of 12, it gains a bonus language of the GM’s choice, and gains 1 rank in Knowledge (arcana). Each time the sword gains a bonus to Intelligence, it gains another language and another rank in Knowledge (arcana). Senses: A black blade is aware of everything around it like a creature that can see and hear. It can be blinded and deafened as if it were a creature. It uses the saving throws of its magus, even if the magus is not currently wielding the black blade. Black Blade Arcane Poo'l: A black blade has an arcane pool with a number of points equal to 1 + its Intelligence bonus. 'Black Blade Ability Descriptions A black blade has special abilities (or imparts abilities to its wielder) depending on the wielder’s magus level. The abilities are cumulative. A black blade normally refuses to use any of its abilities when wielded by anyone other than its magus, and acts as a masterwork weapon of its type. Alertness (Ex): '''While a magus is wielding his black blade, he gains the Alertness feat. '''Black Blade Strike (Sp): As a free action, the magus can spend a point from the black blade’s arcane pool to grant the black blade a +1 bonus on damage rolls for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, this ability gives the black blade another +1 on damage rolls. Telepathy (Su): '''While a magus is wielding or carrying his black blade, he can communicate telepathically with the blade in a language that the magus and the black blade share. '''Unbreakable (Ex): '''Every 1 arcane point in the sword adds 5 to the standard harness of the sword (base 8). If destroyed, the black blade can be reforged 1 week later through a special ritual that costs 200 gp per magus level. The ritual takes 24 hours to complete. '''Call Sword (Sp): At 5th as a move action, the magus can call his sword from anywhere within 100 feet, using its Intelligence as its Strength to over come anything in the way. Born to the Blade (Su) At 7th level your black blade is always ready for a battle, and you can sense its keening thirst as combat draws near. In addition, her deep connection to the weapon also allows you to channel and control spells with greater ability than normal; you gain a +2 bonus on initiative as long as you have at least 1 point left in your spell pool. Sight beyond Sight (Su) '''Also at 7th you can spend a spell point to get an Augury Spell about the next battle they are about to fight. If you spend two you may get a Clairvoyance on an appropriate situation far away (as decided by the DM). '''New Unknown abilities at: 9th 11th 13th 15th 17th 19th Category:Class